fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Rai-Ex
Rai-Ex He is known to have a cold and mysterious aura around him. He is also known to be a "personification" of Death, as rumors would claim. Design Rai-Ex has a black and torn Grim Reaper outfit. He also have a large scythe that he always carry around. He rarely brings his hood down. His eyes can't seem to be seen, but some rumors claim that he has a deep shade of red eyes. No one also knows his real hair color and hair style but some claim it to be a fire red-orange shade or a black with red tips. His hair style as said in the rumors would be a bit messy but still with style. His REAL design would be, as decided by the creator, a black with reddish tips and a deep shade of red eyes. His hair style would still remain to be a bit messy and stylish. His outfit and weapon would still be the same as the rumors would say. He also have a soul that follows him all the time. Personality His personality still remains a mystery for anyone in general. In some anime a Grim Reaper or Shinigami is said to have a fun and carefree life, take Grell from the famous anime called Kuroshitsuji or maybe the father of Death the Kid from Soul Eater an example of this. But Rai-Ex is breaking that personality. He seemed to give off a mysterious and cold aura. Which would explain his anti-social personality. He is also a serious man and it seems that he keeps a emotionless face, judging from his facial expression. He also gets the job done in a snap. Biography Little is known when it comes to him, but some myths and rumors say that he was made by a demon and a--- oh come on let's be real for once! No one knows him! So let's just make up our own biography! The story for this grim reaper is that he was once a carefree'' human'' who seemed to get into a lot of trouble because of him being a troublemaker but still even if he is a troublemaker he still is human right? It's natural for a human ''male to do this. One day though, October 2, 2XX was the day he ''died. ''He was framed to be a ''demon spawn ''by a woman who he refused to marry. And of course we do know that before if you were accused as a ''demon ''or a ''witch ''you would be punsished by burning you alive. When he was in the peak of death he wish for something he didn't know that would change his life ''"I wish to be reborn" was those words he wished. Now in early years or the modern times ''he gained his cold and mysterious attitude towards anyone. Due to his curse everything he touches if he doesn't wear gloves would die, but he is able to revive them if he wants to. Voice configuration Notable media Additional info Relationships '''Possible enemies:' Zatsune Miku Len Kagamine Sasaeng fangirls Possible friends: Andro Meda Mikio Way Kuro Me Sharin Ginga Possible Love Interest: LuLu Appearances This is where you write up the list of appearances the character is featured. Examples -The character has fanart on DeviantART -They are in a story created by you -They are featured in a Video or other media Trivia *He has a partner or a ''soul ''that follows his which is later revealed to be a female *His ''soul's ''name is Shiiro/Shiro (Shi-ro) *His series number is XII and it is placed in below his left eye. Gallery unknown-icon.png| External links *Here Category:Fanloid Category:Male